


Us Against The World

by solgyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Choi Soobin is a prince, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun In Love, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, M/M, Yeonjun was supposed to hurt the prince, light mentions of Yeonjun's cruelty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solgyu/pseuds/solgyu
Summary: Where Soobin is a Prince and Yeonjun was a person who was designated to hurt him, but he couldn't.Where loving each other meant every bad thing to people both from each side—from the people of the kingdom and the people who wanted the kingdom to fall
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Us Against The World

**Author's Note:**

> txt's vr concept photos brought me here :) I was into my element when I wrote this in an hour wow
> 
> hope you like it!

The moment Prince Soobin's eyes fell on a figure who sneaked inside his very secluded and secured room, the beating of his heart immediately went rapid. The figure of a guy was too familiar with the Prince considering all the days and nights he provided the person to figure out a way to get inside his room… in his life, and definitely in his heart.

If it were any other prince or princess, they would've called for help already.

But not Prince Soobin. 

Because he knew, and he could recognize, and he will always do so—who the person is. In a split second, in half a beat of his heart, Prince Soobin would discern the man he ever so loved.

“Your highness…” the boy was breathless, obvious that he's been running around and escaping people who have been hunting him like a prey to make him repay for everything he's done. His sweat trickled from his sideburns down to his jaw, making the Prince gesture the boy to come closer to him so he could wipe it off.

“Yeonjun…” the Prince mumbled, voice ever so gentle that he couldn't bring himself to get mad at the boy who did nothing and would do nothing but cruelty. “Are you okay?”

Said boy strode his way to the prince, quite impatient from how long they've been apart. The next Yeonjun did was to bow down to Soobin, constantly so respectful towards him and only him. 

Yeonjun, who was taught and ought to be vicious and inhumane to people who belonged to the castle, would still bown down to Soobin… as he was the prince he was tasked to hurt in any way, but he could never, because Yeonjun loved him all the more than he could ever bring agony to the Prince.

“I am okay,” he smiled so little. His cheek was a little painful and numb from the cut he got from someone who chased him off with a knife, but it just doesn’t matter anymore.

Because above all, it’s Prince Soobin, he who matters the most to Yeonjun.

Under the light of the moon and the presence of ache in Yeonjun's voice, Prince Soobin knew well then that the boy was hurt. May it be physically, emotionally or even mentally.

“Do you want me to clean your cut?” the Prince asked, to which Yeonjun shook his head to. Even so, Prince Soobin continued to eye how worned out the love of his life was.

Yeonjun knew that he didn't deserve to touch the prince, but he still craved for it. He didn't know when he would be able to do so next time, knowing how people wanted to capture him and take him down, and bring him far from the enlightened ones.

So instead, he carefully held his highness' hands in his calloused ones, reminding both of them how they belong to two different worlds, one that should never collide. That divergence would cause more trouble than it is worth.

“They're looking for you,” Prince Soobin whispered, blinking slowly at the sight of the boy in front of him. He basked in his scent as much as he could, uncertainty at the tips of their fingers. “Because you've done something…”

Prince Soobin has always been lovely and kind, the very reason why Yeonjun failed to include the Prince in the carnage that's currently taking place even if he was the first on the list. He was so kind that he couldn't bring himself to speak of each and every bad thing Yeonjun did to the kingdom he belonged to, as he was very much in love with the boy that he'd rather let the opportunity to slay him slip from his fingers and let his heart possess his thoughts instead.

That he loved him, and he could and would never hurt him. 

“They want me gone, my Prince…” Yeonjun wryly smiled, lips chapped from restless nights of iniquity and longing to place his lips on the Prince's. It took one look for him to recognize the pain that flashed across his highness' eyes, both glossy and teary. “Do you want me gone?”

“I don't…” the Prince immediately answered. He let go of Yeonjun's hands and held his face instead, careful not to touch the cut on his lover's face. “I want you by my side, Yeonjun, but that's too impossible with what's going on, hmm?”

The lightning almost divided the sky into two, heavy rain started to fall hard against the ground. It's like the world was angry both at Prince Soobin and Yeonjun, who were nothing but in love. Like loving each other meant every bad thing to people both from each other's sides—from the people of the kingdom and the people who wanted the kingdom to fall.

“I wish I would've withdrawn from the very beginning,” Yeonjun muttered under his breath, sitting closer to the Prince who was settled underneath silk sheets. “But I wouldn't have met you if I weren't part of them.”

“I know,” Prince Soobin beamed at Yeonjun. Even the mere thought of how life has been a wonder when he met Yeonjun would make his chest warm from so much fire. 

He allowed his fingers to trace how prominent Yeonjun's jaw was, the first feature Prince Soobin noticed the first time he met Yeonjun who pretended to be a new knight in their castle. Yeonjun had a habit of locking his jaw to look so firm and confident in front of the prince, and he was, yes, not until the prince himself snuck a way inside Yeonjun's heart that he wouldn't lock his jaw anymore from the amount of times he'd smile at his highness instead.

Prince Soobin placed a kiss on each of Yeonjun's eyelids, traveling down to kiss the tip of his nose. He also allowed his lips to softly graze above the cut on Yeonjun's cheek which the blood has gotten dry, before he let his hands wrap around the boy's neck to kiss him lovingly, pouring out his yearning to be in love and free with him.

Yeonjun did not let himself miss a second to kiss back the Prince, whose lips had always been his driving force to stay alive. That he would want to survive every battle, no matter how hurt he was, just so he could find his haven in the Prince's arms and feel his love, his touch, his kiss, and everything.

“This war wouldn't end unless they capture you.”

It's what slipped past the Prince's lips when he moved away. Then it's when their hearts started to hurt again as they were individuals who belonged to worlds that shouldn't be together. No matter how hard they fight it, they just couldn't be.

“Do you want me to turn in, my Prince?” Yeonjun asked, able and willing to do so if his highness would say so. It'll take one word from Prince Soobin and Yeonjun would do everything for him. He'd give up, he'd raise the white flag, he would pay for every evil he's done if the Prince asks him to. “You could even turn me in, my Prince, if you want to.”

And Prince Soobin disagreed to that. He shook his head, mumbling continuous no, pulling Yeonjun closer to him in hopes of lessening the proximity.

It's Yeonjun, the person who the Prince loves ever so dearly. The one he wasn't permitted to love so, but he couldn't care otherwise.

“No, my love,” the Prince kissed the boy he shouldn't even be kissing. “I would never, ever surrender you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/gyuinara)   
>    
>  [curiouscat](https://t.co/frfdT5uQNp?amp=1)   
>  — leave me feedbacks juseyo <3


End file.
